1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image communication apparatus in which a mobile telephone set of a cordless telephone device is connected with a facsimile device for facsimile communication.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, there is an increasing demand for the use of a facsimile device by moving same at any position as the facsimile device is miniaturized and lightened and a variety of communications is developed.
The most common measure to satisfy such demand is to use a facsimile device connected with a telephone line.
FIG. 7 illustrates one example of a conventional system structure employing such a form of use.
In FIG. 7, there are a plurality of modular connectors 2a-2n branching from a telephone line 1 in each of several rooms or on each of floors in a building. A facsimile device 3 has a modular cord 4 connected thereto.
In this conventional system, the facsimile device 3 is carried to the place where the modular connectors 2a-2n are disposed and is connected with any particular one of them through the modular cord 4 for facsimile communication.
Since the modular connectors 2a-2n are disposed at fixed places and the number of modular connectors is limited, the place for the facsimile device 3 which can be used by connection to any one of those connectors 2a-2n is restricted within a very limited range in each of the rooms or on each of the floors where the modular connectors 2a-2n are disposed.
In the conventional system the limitation to the place where the facsimile device is used can be alleviated by increasing the length of the modular cord 4, which would conversely become a hindrance to the movement of the facsimile device 3 or to the walk of the operator.
In order to cope with this situation, a system is conventionally proposed which has a structure shown in FIG. 8. As shown in FIG. 8, the system includes a cordless telephone device provided between the facsimile device 3 and the telephone line 1. A base unit 5 of the telephone device is connected with the telephone line 1 and can communicate with a mobile telephone set 6 by radio. In this system, the cordless telephone device 6 is connected through an acoustic coupler 7 with the facsimile device 3 for facsimile communication.
In this system, no connection cord is provided between the base unit 5 and the mobile telephone set 6, so that a hindrance of the cord to the movement of the facsimile device 3 or the walk of the operator is eliminated.
However, this conventional system requires the acoustic coupler 7 as an additional part to the system and the coupler is required to be carried at all times together with the facsimile device 3 proper.
When the acoustic coupler 7 is used, it requires the intervention of the operator due to the function of the coupler 7 and facsimile communication cannot be performed unless call origination or reception is performed manually on all such occasions.
The conventional systems in which the facsimile device is moved for use are mainly divided into two in use: the use of the facsimile devices connected to the telephone line through a cord or the like; and the use of the facsimile device connected through an acoustic coupler to a mobile telephone set of the cordless telephone device.
However, the former system has the problem that the place where the facsimile device is used is limited to the place where the telephone line is available or the place where the modular connectors are disposed through a line extending from the telephone line. In addition, the connection cord will become a hindrance to walk or the movement of the facsimile device.
The latter system has the problem that the facsimile device proper and the acoustic coupler as an additional part thereto must be carried together, and that troublesome operations must be performed when facsimile communication starts and ends.